The Hunger Games: Gallagher Girls Generation
by Flying-DANDELION
Summary: Zachary knew he could easily strangle Cammie Morgan to death when he first saw her in the reaping. But this became more complicated when she started to make her way to his heart.And something kept Zach to save her life, again and again. But as he knew, there'd be only one winner, and either he or she would be dead. So may the odds be ever in your favour. COC & Zammie


**Hi guys! It's been a long time since I last updated, it is because of my school exams and I couldn't get my head off it, if not I wouldn't be able to see you again.**

**Anyway, I'm telling you that I'm starting my new story! Yay! As you know this is a Hunger Games- Gallagher series story, and it is just like what we have in 'Starstruck', with the same background story but different story line. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or Gallagher Girl, 'cos I'm not rich. **

**I want to declare that I've make some changes to the story in case you want to ask. ***It is just that District 13 is still here and their tributes are attending the Hunger Games, and the First rebellion is right after the game*** Here we go then!**

Chapter 1

The Hall of Victors has been standing in the middle of the Capital for a while now. It has recorded the history of the Hunger Games, so the victors are remembered.

Talking about the photos of victors, there are numbers of amazement that keep people from walking away quickly, like the famous Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from District 12, the winners of the 74th annual Hunger Games, where two tributes came out together as winners for the first time. And also Simon Coal from District 4, winner of the 28th annual Hunger Games, who was picking his nose while taking the photo.

And people always find themselves wandering to the introduction of the 13th Hunger Games, where there is no winner. It is a long story to explain the occurrence of the missing photos, but it actually involved with two tragic star-cross lovers, before the Everdeen and Mellark have even born, but weren't as lucky as the two. They were called Cameron Ann Morgan and Zachary Leah Goode, from the mysterious District 13.

**HG x GG**

Zachary Goode was amazed when he walked into the kitchen and found her mother humming silently. It was a really rare thing for her mother, especially on _this_ day. Today was the reaping day, and Zach already had twenty-two slips, though not the highest in this poor district, but there was a great chance for him to be picked as one of the tribute.

Every year, two tributes from each districte were picked to participate in the Hunger Games. As the 26 tributes were sent to the arena, the_ war_ would begin and they must fight until there is only one tribute left, and the tribute would be announced as the victor.

"Morning." Zach walked into the room and spoke in the most casual way he could manage. His mother gave him a small smile and continued to cut the carrots. Zach took some bread from the old wooden table and walked out of the small house as quick as possible- before the despair could get him and seized him with endless depression.

His mother started to act like this when an accident occurred the month before in the nuclear station, though his father was lucky not to get killed, Catherin Goode lost her nerve ever since. Zach, on the other hand, gave up reassuring his mother and tried to keep himself to think on the bright side.

He walked pass the fences which kept people in, but a three-year-old knew the fences in actually used to keep _things_ out. He nibbled the dry, tasteless bread and rested his head on the trunk of a tree. This forest was the only place where he could be himself, and this was the place where sighs weren't allowed for Zachary Goode.

He found himself asleep and when his eyes were opened, it was already time for the reaping. He ran through the forest and passed the fences, he caught his breath before entering his house again. His parent were sitting in the kitchen, their forehead was scrunched up into a frown but quickly dissolved when they saw Zach.

"Go change now, Zach." His father said softly. Zach nodded and walked to his room, the light is dim inside and right upon his bed were a dark blue shirt and black trousers. He glanced at it once and already knew it belonged to his father. He got into the suit and observed himself in the mirror. Although girls in his school made sure to keep him flattered, Zach, being his oblivious self, could hardly notice those dazzling smiles and over-dramatic praises.

He shook his head and turned around, just to meet with the eyes of his parents. Both of them smile as them took in the appearances of their son. All three of them walked in silence towards the square, no one ever dare to break the silence until Zach turned around to face his parents.

"Goodbye." Zach murmured and met their eyes. His mother stepped forward and whispered. "Good luck." She touched him face slowly- it had been a long time for Zach to feel the warmth from his mother. He took a deep breath and managed a small smile, then walked away without a word.

**HG xx GG**

As Zach stood in the crowd and waited for the reaping to begin, he got a strange feeling in his stomach, which told him that he might get picked. He ignored the feeling and kept his eyes on the reaping ball, as if trying to burn a hole on it.

"Welcome to the 13th annual Hunger Games." A lady in pink stepped onto the stage, announcing the 13th annual Hunger Games had begun. DeeDee, the lady in pink, smiled stiffly. She was wearing a suit in fuchsia, and a pink wide dubble brim hat with a huge rose on it. The people from District 13 had loved DeeDee, because she sounded like she had a slightly objection towards the games. She gave stiff smiles and always be thoughtful of the tributes. She gave the same introductions as last year and invited the Mayor to speak.

Citizen in District 13 paid no attention towards the speech of Mayor Winter, and as he finished, only few people clapped for him.

DeeDee leaned forward to the mic and spoke in a sweet voice. "Happy Hunger Games everyone. And may the odds be ever in your favor." Her voice was torn between excitement and depression, but she did her job well and kept her face soft and cheerful.

"Now, the gentlemen first." She walked toward the boys' plastic reaping ball; she put her hand in and after a while, plucked out a white slip.

The crowd's breath hitched as DeeDee made her way back to the mic. Zach could feel his heart pounded harder and harder, and he could tell the others were too.

DeeDee looked at the slip and stared at it for a second, her mouth opened and words came out slowly.

"Zachary Leah Goode."

**I decided the number as 13 because of Taylor Swift, what she did on 'Safe and Sound' and 'Eyes Open' is just brilliant. 3 T-Swift**

**I expected this story to be quite long and the next chapter will be about Cammie. I hope you guys like it and review to tell me what you think.**

**Love with all my heart 3**

**Dandelion**


End file.
